Robin (Damian Wayne)
: This is the artcile for '''Damian Wayne', you may be looking for Dick Grayson'' Damian Wayne as Nightwing is a playable character, as the Regime Costume for Nightwing in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user. He is an agile fighter, and can combine his dual sticks into a large staff. In the prequel comic he is still known as Robin. Biography Regime Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, inherited his father's temper and lack of tolerance. Joining the One Earth regime, Damian accidentally killed Dick Grayson and later adopted his Nightwing persona. Injustice Comic Robin first appears in Chapter 10, having been bested in a sparring match against Nightwing in the Batcave. When Nightwing points out he lost because he was going for a lethal attack instead of just trying to cripple him, Damian responds by tossing one of his batons at Dick's head. Nightwing is saved by a timely intervention from Superman. Damian is flustered by Superman's sudden appearance, and Superman asks if Batman is in. When Nightwing confirms he is at his computer, Damian interjects that his father has been, "Broodier then usual." Superman merely responds that his father is the master of brooding. As Superman makes his way further down into the cave, Damian thanks him for killing the Joker, pointing out how much safer Gotham feels with him gone. Superman ignores Damian and asks Dick and him to leave so that he may speak privately with Batman. Damian is seen with Dick watching Superman and Batman as the two argue. Damian reappears alongside his father and Nightwing in Chapter Fourteen, watching Superman's broadcast of his intentions to remove the super-villains from Arkham Asylum. While Batman and Nightwing scramble to the Bat-Plane to meet Superman at the asylum and prevent his plans, Damian refuses. His father orders him to follow but Damian replies, "So long as we're flying to Arkham to help Superman burn it to the ground." Batman and Nightwing leave without an angry Damian who calls his father self-righteous and arrogant. Later, at Arkham, Batman and Nightwing confront Superman and Wonder Woman who reveal they had anticipated their arrival thanks to Damian, who stands between the two having chosen to side with Superman over his own father, affirming he knew they would "Stand with the monsters," but that Bruce and Dick should be no trouble for the League. Nightwing asks what Damian is doing and the young Robin responds that he is bringing criminals to justice and that he is standing by Superman, Cyborg and Wonder Woman while pointing out that Dick and his own father are standing by criminals like Killer Croc and Calender Man. Damian is quiet after this, only watching as the killer Zsasz and Mad Hatter are taken away after Cyborg opens their cells. But when he tries to open the Riddler's, Batman activates a virus he had uploaded into Cyborg, incapacitating him. As Cyborg lies on the ground writhing in pain, Damian looks to his father and asks incredulosly, "What the hell is wrong with you??" Nightwing intervenes and deactivates the virus, trying to calm everyone down, though it doesn't work as Cyborg moves to attack Batman but is stopped by Green Arrow. Just then Harley Quinn announces her presence and releases all the inmates to attack the heroes. The Asylum suddenly begins shaking as Solomon Grundy bursts from the floor under the heroes. Though Robin sees him, he is snatched by his head into one of Grundy's huge hands and dragged underground despite Arrow, Wonder Woman and Superman's combined attacks. Damian's father can do nothing to help him as he is pulled underground, with Wonder Woman, Superman and Nightwing following after them. Robin is held easily bt Solomon Grundy despite his struggles but he is freed before Grundy can crush his skull by Superman who uses his heat vision to cut off the hand that was holding him. Nightwing then pries the huge fingers off of Damian, allowing the younger Robin to catch his breath. When Dick asks if he is ok, Damian snaps that he was fine and had it udner control. Dick teases him about lulling the monster into a false sense of security by "Putting your head in his fist." Just then Batman descends down before the two and asks his son if he is all right. Damian doesn't respond, only glowers as Nightwing answers for him. Batman then orders the two to return above and put the inmates back in their cells. When Damian protests that they're not going back to their cells, Batman snaps at him not to argue and Robin and Nightwing comply as Solomon Grundy rises back up. In the Asylum above, Damian furiously beats on the Riddler with his kali sticks while ranting, "I am so sick of all you. You think you deserve help?" As the Riddler helplessly falls over, Damian continues to beat him into submission while saying, "After everyone you've hurt. You think society owes you freaks anything?!" Nightwing tells him that's enough, but Damian glares at him and argues, "You're as bad as him! Superman is right. They don't deserve our protection!" When Nightwing reminds him that "Robin doesn't beat people once they're down" Damian snaps and screams, "You're not Robin anymore! Stop telling me what to do!" and throws one of his kali sticks at Dick when he has his back to him. Dick is struck on his temple and dazed, falling over and breaks his neck on a piece of rubble. Damian, confused, approaches Dick's body, calling to him, but becomes horrified when he gets no response. Moments later, Superman, Wonder Woman and his father rise out of the floor, with Superman calling an end to the riot. When Batman sees his son over Nightwing's body, Damian apologizes with tears running down his cheeks. Though he tries to protest, the horrified and outraged Batman screams at his own son before shoving him away from Dick's body. Superman offers Damian a comforting hand and his understanding as Damian brokenly whispers, "I didn't..." and leans on Wonder Woman as his father carries his older brother's body out of the Asylum and into the rainy night. Injustice: Gods Among Us In the five years between Superman's rise to power and the events of the main game, Damian accidentally caused the death of Dick Grayson and claimed the mantle of Nightwing for himself, working with the One Earth Goverment and hunting all criminals with extreme prejudice. As Nightwing, Damian first appears crashing into Joker's Aslyum, quickly knocking out several Joker Clan goons before spotting the Clown Prince of Crime himself standing over the defeated Hawkgirl. Seeing his chance, he charges the Joker but is repelled by the clown's razor sharp cards. When Joker notes him siding with Superman over Batman, Damian only calls his father a criminal, just like the Joker. The two battle, but Damian is defeated. Before the Joker can finish him off, the Insurgents arrive and Hawkgirl grabs Damian and retreats. Damian is not seen again until the Insurgents attack on Stryaker's, joining Catwoman to assualt both his father and the alternate Green Arrow. While Catwoman battles Bruce, Damian duels with Green Arrow, who angrily demands to know why he joined with Superman, beleiving this Nightwing to be Dick Grayson. When Damian reveals his identity, his father deflects one of his attacks and explains his son's murder of Dick Grayson before he stole his identity. Damian makes it clear Superman was more of a father to him than Batman ever was, but Bruce doesn't care, telling Damian he is not his son. Father and prodigal son then battle, but Batman proves his superiority over his son, and bests him. As Bruce stands over Damian, he declares Dick was his son and that Damian is dead to him. Damain is seen again in the siege of Gotham. In the epilogue, he is last seen being arrested along with Superman's other supporters. Intro/Outro Intro: Damian rides in on his cycle before backflipping off of it and landing it a crouch before rising up, Escrima in hand. Outro: Damian clashes his Escrima together in a victory pose, and an arc of electricity appears in the form of his bird symbol and he splits it in half and it dissolves. Powers and Abilities *Expert Detective *Superior athleticism *Master martial artist *Proficient with high-tech equipment *Master of stealth and disguise Gameplay Character Trait Style Change: Nightwing's character trait is the ability to change his weapon from Escrima Sticks to a Staff. This helps him deal with a large amount of situations and get an edge over power users. Nightwing can even switch in the middle of some combos and Special Attacks. *Escrima Sticks allow Nightwing to walk, dash and jump faster and farther for the cost of attack range. *Using the Staff fighting style increases the range of Nightwing's attacks at the cost of mobility. *Certain moves can be stance cancelled for new combo opportunities. Move List 'L' (Light), M''' (Medium), '''H (Hard), MB (Meter Burn) Basic Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Straight Snap Strike - [ L ] *Circular Strike - [ M ] *Scissors Swipe - [ H ] *Quick Scissor - [ ← + L ] *Overhead Strike - [ ← + M ] *Spinning Blast - [ ← + H ] '/ ( Hold to charge or [' ← '← + MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' *Stick Smash - [ → + M ] ''' *Circular Power -''' [ → + H ] ''/ ( Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → + MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Spinning Heel Kick -' [ ↑ + H ] ' *Bird's Nest - '[ ↑ + H, ''↓ + H ] '' *Escrima Strike - '[ ↓ + L ] ' *Escrima Uppercut - '[ ↓ + M ] ' *Cross Overhead Strike '''[ ↓ + H ] *AIR, Escrima Drop - [ L ] *AIR, Flying Escrimas - [ M ] *AIR, Extended Kick - [ H ] *'Forward/Reverse Throw -''' [← / → '''L + H ] Staff Stance: *Face Poke - '[ L ] *Overhead Strike - [ M ] *Lifting Wind - [ H ] *One Handed Poke - + L *Smashing Tiger - + H / ( May hold to Charge. ) *Big Show - + H / ( May Hold to Charge. ) ' *Crouching Talon - '[ ↓ + L ] ' *Hidden Baston - '[ ↓ + M ] ' *Hawkeye '- ''[ ↓ + H ]'' *AIR, Air Poke -''' [ L ]' *AIR, Flying Staff - '[ M ]' *AIR, Staff Smack - '[ H ]' *'Forward/Reverse Throw -'' [← / ''→ '''L + H ] Staff Stance: Combo Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Wide Wing *Surrender Now Staff Stance: *Outsider *Last Chance *Wing Span Special Moves: Escrima Stance: *Wingding (Air) *Ground Spark *Escrima Fury *Flip Kick *Scatter Bomb Staff Stance: *Staff Spin *Ground Blast *Flying Grayson Super Move '''Dark as Night: '''Nightwing jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Nightwing then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified staff into his opponent's chest.It does 32.80 damage. Costumes Regime In this costume Nightwing has longer hair, a smaller red emblem, shoulder guards, and a new set of metallic armor. Damian Wayne wears this armor as a member of the Regime. (Unlocked by using an Armory Key) Ending Nightwing had beaten his former boss, Superman, in single combat. Not even Batman had done that. His thirst for conflict grew. He began challenging anyone who crossed his path. Nightwing's belligerence eventually drew the attention of Sinestro. His Corps was always in need of new recruits, and the young human seemed able to inspire great fear. Sinestro had his suspicions confirmed when a yellow power ring found its way onto Nightwing's finger. Quotes *"Another criminal Batman." Clash with Batman *"But it will feel great!" Clash with Batman *"I'm younger and faster!" Clash with Batman *"Feelings mutual." Clash with Batman *"Can't be if I'm on it." Clash with Batman *"You're too old for me." Clash with Catwoman *"Think you'll survive this?" Clash with Catwoman *"Not bad for an old lady." Clash with Catwoman *"More man than you." Clash with Cyborg *"Looking forward to this." Clash with Cyborg *"You're a little rusty." Clash with Cyborg *"Whatever it takes." Clash with Cyborg *"Young and upgraded." Clash with Deathstroke *"Thought you're fast, Slade." Clash with Deathstroke *"You're old, Slade. Clash with Deathstroke *"Freaking psycho." Clash with The Joker *"Let's wrap this up, Joker." Clash with The Joker *"You're in trouble." Clash with The Joker *"I can take it." Clash with Raven *"You're gonna feel this." Clash with Raven Trivia *Robin's mask is seen in the background of Metropolis. *Robin's hair is brown in the comics, but his real hair color is black, as seen on the cover. This is probably the artist's mistake. *Damian Wayne appears in Injustice as Nightwing's Regime Costume. *During the events of the comic, Damian Wayne is 13 years old. During the events of the game 5 years have passed making him 18 years old, making him one of the youngest playable characters alongside Shazam. *Damian shares a Clash quote with Green Lantern, "You're gonna feel this" Gallery File:Robin_injustice.png File:Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-.jpg File:2890143-injust cv5 1ul14oxtkz .png|Damian Wayne as he appears as Robin 4278.Nightwing Alternate.jpg Regime Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Nightwing alt render.jpg Alternate Nightwing Costume.jpg Nightwing Concept's 6.jpg|Nightwing's Arm Blades Nightwing Concept's 5.jpg|Nightwing's Kali Sticks Nightwing Concept's 2.jpg|Concept Art Nightwing Concept's 4.jpg|Concept Art Category:Regime Member Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Ring Wielders Category:Villains Category:Bosses